1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet treat supports and weighted supports. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a weighted support for a pet treat, whereby at least one treat or chew toy article is supported along a surface in stationary position for at least one pet to consume the article therefrom.
Many domestic pets enjoy chew toys and other tough treats that require long-term chewing and gnawing in order to completely consume or gain access to the consumable portion thereof. The chewing provides an activity for the pet that allows the pet to direct its energy toward the given toy or treat, displacing boredom and preventing the pet from otherwise chewing on household items like shoes and furniture. For most pets, the chewing and gnawing activity is both soothing and therapeutic, as the pet can entertain itself while it wears down the article exterior to gain access to the article interior, which is generally a consumable product. Chew toys such as bones, rawhide, and rubberized articles provide a means to support an interior quantity of food for the pet or have an inherently tough exterior that requires extensive gnawing to consume. The act of chewing gnawing relieves anxiety for the pet, provides a source of entertainment, and keeps the pet occupied for extended periods of time.
Certain pets must be monitored during these chewing activities to ensure the pet does not choke on the chewing article, and to make sure the pet does not hide a partially eaten article within the house or bury it outside. If the pet likes to chew in seclusion, the pet may run away with the article and make the ability of an owner to watch the chewing activity quite difficult. Holding the article while the animal is chewing another end is not a feasible option, as the pet will likely pry it away from its owner or even injure the owner by accidentally biting or scraping his or her fingers.
To address this known issue in the art, the present invention provides a weighted pet chew article support that includes a means to secure at least one chew article thereto and prevent the pet from readily relocating the article. The device comprises a weighted structure having a strap means for connecting to a bone or chew toy. A multiple strap harness is also disclosed for simultaneously securing a plurality of treats to the structure for use by multiple pets. The structure itself is a resilient bag comprised of a repairable construction that surrounds a quantity of high density material to give weight to the device. Below the weighted bag may include a high friction base that prevents sliding along wood and other slick indoor surfaces while deployed. Overall it is desired to provide a chewable article support and weighted base for an animal, and particularly a dog, to enjoy the article in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to pet chew toy supports. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to weighted articles having mechanical connectors to an elevated chew toy for a pet to consume or chew. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,253 to Viola discloses a flying disk toy having a rope attachment for recreational use with a pet. The device comprises a gyroflier disk toy having a rope secured therethrough and tied into a knot at both ends for the pet to chew and grasp the assembly. The circular gyroflier can be thrown for the pet to chase, or the pet can use the knots as chew toys for singular enjoyment. The device, while providing a chew toy for a pet, does not pertain to the main object of the present invention, notably the use of a weighted support for maintaining the position of a supported treat while a pet consumes the treat in place. The structure and the intent of the Viola device diverge from that of the present invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0172879 to Bader discloses a chew toy holding apparatus comprising a base platform and an adjustable attachment for a pet chew toy that allows the assembly to grasp and position a chew toy in relationship to the base. The attachment can swivel and pivot to position the chew toy in the most advantageous position for the pet to chew a toy or consume an edible chew article such as a bone. While demonstrating a similar purpose and intent as compared to the present invention, the present invention discloses a non-mechanical attachment to a pet toy or treat, while also offering the capability to support multiple toys at once for more than one pet to enjoy.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0205206 to Natale discloses a dog bone or chew toy holder having a weighted base and a vertically disposed rod for securing the bone or toy to the distal end thereof. The rod end includes a threaded connection while the toy or bone includes a tapped hole for securing the two articles together. The base is a cylindrical structure having a concrete filler material, maintaining the position of the base while the toy or bone is engaged by the pet. In a similar fashion as the Bader device, the Natale device describes a pet toy or treat holder having a mechanical connection to the pet article. The present invention provides a treat support device having similar purpose; however the elements of present invention diverge from that of the Natale device.
Finally, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0217885 to Peter discloses a pet treat holder device that comprises a first and second member that clamp together about a pet treat and support the treat therebetween. The members include a coupling therebetween to draw the member together around the pet treat, while one of the members includes a cavity or recess to receive a portion of the treat to improve the grip of the clamp thereof and reduce the clamp member distance when engaging the coupling therebetween. The Peter device discloses a bone or pet treat clamp that is adapted to hold the treat to facilitate access to the consumable portions thereto and prevent ingestion of wrapping or non-ingestible portions thereof by the pet. The present invention pertains to a weighted base for supporting at least one pet treat, wherein several embodiments are disclosed for supporting at least one treat and maintaining its position as the pet consumes the treat.
The present invention provides a weighted chew article support for a pet to gnaw or consume the article while being prevented from relocating the article during the activity. The device comprises a weighted bag having a strap connector along its upper surface for securing to the chew article, or optionally connecting to a harness that supports a plurality of chew articles for multiple pet use. It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.